Kagamine Twins Ecci Night
by emilie.hirazuii
Summary: Rin ama a Len , y el a Rin.Rin dará el primer paso.Uno muy avanzado por cierto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me Len , Rin y toda su perversidad hacia Len.**

**No P.O.V.**

Rin siempre había estado enamorada de se lo había dicho porque sentía que él no la correspondería,y también porque veía el amor hacia su gemelo como una cosa repugnante pero llego el día en que no pudo aguantar má noche,la noche de su catorceavo cumpleaños,decidió todo lo que sentía por él y lo que quería y lo haría a la "manera Rin".

-Len...-dijo con voz algo dubitativa.  
>-¿Mhmm?- respondió el adolescente medio dormido<br>-¿Me quieres?-

El rubio se incorporó.Tenía el pecho descubierto lo que hacía que Rin sientiera que en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima .

Len rió un poco y después respondió:

-¿A que viene tanto amor?-  
>-Oh...solo quería saber...-respondió.Después de un corto lapso de tiempo volvió a decir:-¿Len?-<p>

Esta vez el rubio se incorporó pero de mala manera.

-¿Qué rayos quieres Rin?Son las doce de la noche deja de molest...-  
>-¿Me dejarías hacer algo?-interrumpió Rin<br>-¿Qué?-  
>-¿Si o no?-<br>-Aha,si lo que sea,pero que no te tome mucho,mañana tengo partido y no voy a estar todo ojeroso para las animadoras.-

La rubia se mofó. "Estúpidas animadoras" pensó.

-Ehmm...primero que nadaa..recuestate...-

Len obedeció un poco extrañado.

-Bien, ahora cierra los ojos.-  
>-¿Qué vas a...?-<br>-Shh...haz lo que te digo.-

El rubio cerró los saber que lo que estaba a punto de hacer su hermana lo recordaría para siempre.

-Está bien...sea lo que sea que sientas, no abras los ojos o protestes...-  
>-Rin,que no vaya a ser nada de eso experimentos tuyos extraños.-<br>-No será nada de eso...será mejor.-

Con los ojos cerrados, el tono que su hermana había utilizado asustó un poco a decidió dejarla hacer lo que una vez.

La rubia se puso encima de su hermano mientras lo besaba con lentitud y placer.

-Mhnn...Rin que está-...-dijo Len con un tono un tanto exaltado  
>-¡Prometiste que guardarías silencio!-<br>-Hmp...-

La rubia comenzo a bajar mientras besaba todo el cuerpo de su ó besando el pecho hasta llegar a la cadera.

-Está bien...aquí es donde me vas a jurar queno te enojarás conmigo...-  
>-Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer...-<br>-Prometo que no será doloroso-  
>-Sabes que esto está mal ,¿no Rin?-<br>-Si , lo se...¿prometes que no dirás nada ni a mamá ni a papá?-  
>-No te prometo nada Rin...-<br>-Bien...pero después no te quejes...-

Rin comenzo a masajear el miembro de su hermano , mientra este endurecía cada vez má Rin pensó que iba a explotar sacó su mano un tanto asustada.

-¿E-estas bien?-  
>-R-rin...nunca pensé que diría esto pero...sigue...onegai...-<p>

Rin bajó la ropa interior de su hermano , tomo su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a parte de su hermano escuchó un leve gemido que le pareció siguió cada vez más y más rápido.Y en poco tiempo a Len le temblaba el labio inferior de placer y a Rin el miembro de su hermano le llegaba cada vez más cerca de la se mordió el labio inferior,para no gemir,y dejo que la miel de su ser saliera,haciendo que rin la ó por última vez el miembro de su hermano y se incorporó para ver la cara de placer de su hermano,un espectáculo que ella había deseado de su hermano estaba bañada con leves gotas de sudor en su rostro y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que una amapola. Tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente y su mano derecha apretaba con fervor la sábana color amarillo dorado.

El rubio lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrar a su hermana sobre él.

**Ok, si el fic tiene partes que le faltan , no es mi SE QUE PASA QUE FAN FICTION DICE QUE EL CAPITULO ESTA DE LO MAS BIEN Y YO SIGO VIENDO ERRORES!...bien...siento mucho que tal vez el coso no se entienda.Y ESTOY MUY MOLESTA POR ESTO!ME PASE CASI UNA HORA ARREGLANDO EL FIC! **

**Buenos deseos para todos .**


	2. Chapter 2

Gomeeen! Perdón por haber dejado tan abandonado el fic! Lo que pasa es que estuve ocupada y ...y.. la verdad es que me re olvide de fanfiction hehe .Pero no se preocupen , estoy de vuelta y voy a terminar este fic ! *hace una mirada épica y aparece un fondo épico *

Bueno.

Disclaimer: vocaloid , rin , len , y todo eso no me pretenecen.

Capítulo 2

No P.O.V.

-¡Rin!-dijo un tanto asustado el rubio

- ¿que?- respondio la rubia con un tono un poco burlon-despues de lo que te hice no deberias asustarte si aparezco encima tuyo-

El rubio , aun rojo y sudoroso respondio:

-¡Deja de reirte! –miro unos instantes a los ojs de su hermana , azules como diamantes preciosos y se le tiro vez la que miro sorprendida fue ella.

-¡¿¡Que diablos haces len!-grito roja ella tambien

-Shh- dijo el rubio presionando sus labios junto a los de ella.

Rin deseaba eso asi que decidio seguirle el apretujo contra su cuerpo acariciandolo de abajo hacia no perdia tiempo , mientras ella acariciaba su cuerpo suave , el metia su dedos por donde encontraba lugar y la hacia sentir placer a mas no gemia y gemia y los dos temieron por unos momentos que sus padres despertaran y los encontraran en aquella poscicion y con las " manos en la masa ".No paso nada y los dos rubio siguieron tocandose perversamente. El rubio cesó sus caricias cuando noto que su hermana estaba toda sudorosa.

-N-nee le-len , ¿porque paras?-dijo ella

-Porque creo que esto ya no te es suficiente –

El rubio bajo besando el pecho de su hermana hasta su cintura preciosa, acariciandola con su su ropa interior se hallaba su lirio , aun virgen el cual comenzo a lamer haciendo que ella jadeara levemente.

Despues de unos breves momento ella tenia sus manos en la cabeza de su hermano empujandola mas hacia su cuerpo, jadeando y gimiendo " por favor , sigue " y su nombre ,cuando de pronto de ella comenzo a emanar aquella deliciosa miel que el desaba saborear con aquel lleno la boca de aquel liquido y luego siguio , volvio a llenarse la boca y a lamer mas adentro la suave cavidad de su hermana como queriendo tener para si hasta la ultima gota de aquello.

Cuando por fin termino , sue hermata estaba mordiendo una almohada con el cuerpo bañado en sudor, aun jadeando y murmurando " ah...ah...l-len..."

El rubio se incorporo y se acerco al rostro de su hermana, acariciand o sus mejillas rojas y diciendole al oido que la amaba y que no se lo habia dicho antes por temor a que ella reaccionara de mal ó su mejilla y se recosto a su lado.

-Espera...-dijo ella en un leve murmuro-todavia no termino

La rubia se incorporo para hacer algo que ni los dos se imaginaron que haria.

Bueeeno... creo que quedo bastante ilustrado que fue lo que hicieron , hehe .

No se preocupen , prometo solemnemente que escribire la tercera parte ! LO JUROO!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Gomen si no subi el capi tan rapido , lo que pasa es que tuve una jornada de integracion en el cole y me queme con el sol , y la recuperacion duro algunos dias , jaja.**

**Eeh , no creo que sea muy largo este capitulo ...**

**Disclaimer: ... eeh , vocaloid no me pertenece **

**Kagamine Twins Ecci Night **

**Chapter 3 No P.O.V.**

Rin se acerco a los labios de su hermano y cerrando sus ojos le dijo:

-¿Quieres hacer esto?-le dijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios

-¿De...de que hablas?-le respondio inocentemente el rubio

Rin estaba le importaba nada a ese punto, no se preocupo por pedirle proteccion , o seguir preguntandole , o .Le mordio el labio inferior a su hermano y corto los ultimos hilos que quedaban en su relacion de hermandad.

Len mantuvo el aire con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su hermana seguia haciendo una danza erotica encima suyo, y cuando lo solto fue en forma de un largo suspiro de sus manos a los lados de las caderas de su hermana como diciendole que deseaba mas y comenzo a conducirla a un mundo enormemente mejor que este.

Rin empezo a hacer que las embestidas de su hermano fuesen mas duras pero despues de un rato se el se puso encima de ella, y siguieron dandose placer al sudor comenzo a fluir y a correr por sus hermosos cuerpos desnudos , juntaban sus alientos los cuales conformaban un dulce melodia de gemidos se hacian cada vez mas y mas altos hasta que por fin los dos llegaron a ese delicioso orgasmo que tanto habian deseado.

Cansados y satisfechos se acostaron uno al lado del otro abrazados , con las mejillas rosadas y dandose un ultimo beso para decirse las buenas noches.

**Epilogo.**

La mañana del dia siguiente era hermosa.

Len se desperto como sus ojos al ser tocada su piel por los calidos rayos del alarmo cuando vio que un bulto caliente a su lado se la sabana y encontro a su hermana abrazando su pecho y murmurando algunas cosas.

El acaricio sus cabellos y beso su sien.

-Ohaio– le dijo ella.

-Buenos dias princesa-respondio el con una sonrisa gentil en los labios

La rubia se ruborizo un poco al oir esas palabras .El se rio un poco y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Tendremos que decirle esto a mama y papa-dijo rin preocupada

dejemoslo como nuestro será mas especial cuando tengamos la posibilidad de volver a hacerlo.-

Se levantaron , se vistieron y salieron a desayunar.

Ya no importaban las animadoras.

**Bueeno...ese es el final...jaja , no se imaginaban lo de las animadoras al final.**

**Eeh... si les parece muy malo el final , haganmelo saber...porque yo tambien lo creo.**


End file.
